Modern mobile devices are generally equipped for email access. For example, a mobile device may be loaded with a mail client software application, such as TouchDown™ by Symantec or K-9 Mail, which provides “on-device” access and management of email mailboxes belonging to a user of the device. The device user can read, compose or delete messages for one or more email addresses via a mail client application on the device.
Email mailboxes can often contain a large number of messages that are classified into and reside in any number of distinct mailbox folders. Various factors, such as finite storage capacity of a device, server traffic load and limits on mobile data usage, can make it impractical to retrieve and store all of the messages of an email mailbox on a mobile device. Accordingly, a mail client application on a mobile device may employ techniques to control the synchronization of email data between the mobile device and the device user's email mailboxes.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.